Magnesy serc/04
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział IV | poprzedni=Rozdział III | następny=Rozdział V | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ IV Po cichej szaro mętnej lagunie Kasia Zebrzydowska płynęła w małej gondoli zapatrzona w białą wizję Wenecji. Kilka dni minęło od chwili, gdy tu przybyła. Nie mogła zdecydować się na dalszą podróż. Przyjechała tu jednym tchem z Kromiłowa, pędząc jak na skrzydłach na ratunek Wara i swego szczęścia. Nie zastanawiała się nad swoim czynem, nie dociekała niczego. Przez trzy miesiące walczyła z sobą, borykała się ze swą zgryzotą i męką. Czekała powrotu męża z nadzieją w sercu, że jego wycieczka romantyczna do zamku margrabiny Rimaldi, skończy się powrotem do domu. Liczyła na to, że szał jego minie. Zdusiła w sobie wszystkie burze i bunty zrywające się w niej przeciw niemu. Łagodziła oburzenie własnej rodziny, znosiła gorzkie ponad wszelki wyraz przykre wyrzuty matki Zebrzydowskiej, bo wciąż oczekiwała przyjazdu Wara. Dopiero gdy on w połowie października zażądał pieniędzy z Neapolu, nie mogła dłużej przebywać samotnie w Kromiłowie. Uniósł ją ból, żal i nowa nieśmiała nadzieja. Pojedzie do niego! Może zdoła wywrzeć jakiś wpływ. Zresztą nie bardzo zastanawiała się, pragnęła ratować Wara i ratować siebie. Tym hasłem wiedziona zerwała się, jak ptak do odlotu. I ugrzęzła w Wenecji, bo przyszło znużenie duchowe a w ślad za nim rozwaga. Po co tam jedzie? Nie myślała o tym co ją tam spotkać może, tylko po co jedzie w ogóle, bo przyszło jakby jasnowidzenie, że nie osiągnie celu. Co dzień postanawiała jechać dalej i co dzień zostawała z coraz głębszym przekonaniem, że lepiej wracać do pustego Kromiłowa na całą długą, głuchą zimę niż dążyć teraz do Wara. Była zbyt wyczerpana i zbyt słaba. Wola jej zastygła. Dogadzała jej ta bierność chwilowa i nieobecność siebie samej w sobie. Łagodziła ją Wenecja, która była świadkiem największego szczęścia Kasi z Warem. Zdawało jej się, że w tych murach, we freskach pałaców i świątyń przyczajone drzemią jej dawne szczęśliwe i pełne zachwytu spojrzenia, że słowa Wara, które wówczas do niej mówił, szepczą tu jeszcze zaklęte w uroczne echa tamtych dni. Chodziła tam gdzie chodzili z Warem, pływała tam, gdzie on sam wiosłował, tylko z nią, na łagodnych falach Adriatyku. Widziała przed sobą jego sylwetkę przy wiosłach i łamanie się odbicia jego postaci na fali. Słyszała jego głos, czasem jakby na jawie i te oczy jego, którymi przykuł ją do siebie. Tamte wspomnienia to był narkotyk zbyt silny i odurzający, by mogła mu się oprzeć i wyrwać się z tych miejsc przepojonych i jakby nasiąkniętych nim. Im ból stawał się silniejszym, tym War był bliższym jej duszy, im dalej był od niej, tym bardziej pragnęła odzyskania go dla siebie. Ale opuścić te zaczarowane miejsca i gonić za nim do wrogiej sobie świadomości, że on... z tamtą... nie miała sił i bała się, że te oczekiwane siły nie nadejdą i że wola jej złamie się pod mocą trwogi. Tak trwała, sama siebie nie poznając jakby była w niej inna osoba. Mała gondola sunęła niby łabędź po gładkim lustrze wody, trącanej od czasu do czasu wiosłem leniwego wioślarza, staruszka. Spod czarnego beretu błyskała srebrna kępka włosów, oczy jasne, jak u dziecka niewinne patrzyły w wodną dal. Stary gondolier przyzwyczajony był już do zadumy swojej młodej pasażerki. Opowiedział jej już wszystko, co miał do opowiadania. Woził ją wszędzie, gdzie chciała i gdzie sam uważał za stosowne. Wyśpiewywał sennym głosem cały zapas swoich pieśni i niczym nie rozruszał tej młodej a samotnej pani, w której oku gazeli czaił się ból. Miała widocznie jakąś truciznę w sercu. Gondolier to odczuł i także zamilkł. Tylko, gdy mijali inne gondole, wołał stereotypowe ho, ho, ho! będące niby echem takich samych nawoływań jego kolegów. Łódź wypłynąwszy spoza ogromnego masywu klasztoru i kościoła St. Giorgio ślizgała się lekko jak mewa, dążąc wprost przed siebie ku Piazzecie. Kasia Zebrzydowska utkwiła oczy w koronkowej fasadzie pałacu Dożów. Tam na balkonie stawałaz Warem. W księżycowe wieczory patrzyli na przestrzeń lagun i morza, drgającą w blaskach błękitno srebrzystych... Ale milszym było dla nich wtedy wpatrywanie się w swoje oczy i wsłuchiwanie się w tętno własnych serc... Dawno, jak to już zdaje się dawno, a jednak dwa lata zaledwo... Słoneczne południe przypomniało Kasi żniwa w Kromiłowie. Zapachniały lipy miodnym, dusznym tchnieniem, gdzieś jakby brzęczały bursztynowe pszczoły, ciężarne słodyczą. I woń skoszonego zboża i łan złoty zaszumiał. Buchnęła tęsknota do serca gorącą falą i przez migawkowe skojarzenie wrażeń i wspomnień nasunęła się pamięci jasna główka pacholęcia, pochylona nad bryłką gliny. Tomek! Został w Kromiłowie pod opieką kucharza, który lubił chłopca. Miał zapas gliny, narzędzia różne, modele, do ulubionej pracy. W oczach Kasi wpatrzonych w Palazzo Ducale — zamigotało. Gdyby Tomek widział cuda Wenecji! te gmachy przepiękne, freski, obrazy, posągi. Może wtedy talent jego wyłaniający się nieśmiało zabłysnąłby twórczo. Niepokój dręczący wpełznął do duszy młodej kobiety. — Nie zaniedbuj Tomka — usłyszała w sobie jakby czyjś nakaz... Sama wydobyłaś go z szarzyzny jego bytu, nie pozwól by wrócił do niej... złamie się, zmarnuje... Rozpoczętej idei swej nie unicestwiaj swoją niedolą, nie zniwecz dobrego postanowienia z powodu własnej ruiny duchowej... Myśli te tak gwałtownie opanowały umysł Kasi, że zgłuszyły w niej na chwilę niepokoje i cierpienia. Dopływała do Piazzetty z postanowieniem, że napisze do Tomka i pośle mu albumy pełne reprodukcji rzeźb i obrazów. Z radością wyobrażała sobie uszczęśliwienie chłopczyny z takiego daru. Gdy gondola zatrzymała się na przystani, Kasia prędko wbiegła na plac Piazzetty z nową, nieco żywszą podnietą w nerwach. Wtem od gmachu prokuratorii oderwała się wysoka postać męska i dążyła prędko w jej stronę. Kasia nie zwróciła uwagi na zbliżającego się mężczyznę aż umiejscowił ją glos jego, bardzo niski. — Moje uszanowanie pani. Drgnęła, spojrzała zdumiona. Tak! Przed nią stał Andrzej Dębosz. Zebrzydowska odruchowo wyciągnęła do niego ręce serdecznie. — Wy tu? Skąd? Pochylił ciemną głowę, ucałował jej ręce krótko, w mocnym uścisku. Jego oczy głębokie, przejrzyste spojrzały na nią wymownie. — Jestem tu przejazdem, zwiedzam Wenecję... A pani?... — Dlaczego nie mówicie po dawnemu?... Uśmiechnął się blado. — To już zdaje się tak dawno... Miała na ustach: mówcie jak dawniej — koleżanko — ale się wstrzymała. Co by War na to powiedział?... Więc odrzekła inaczej. — A tak, wydaje się to bardzo dawno. Zawisła nad nimi chwila kłopotliwej ciszy. — Już od półtrzecia roku prawie, was... pani — poprawił się — nie widziałem. — Tak. Patrzył na nią badawczo, ciepłym, serdecznym wzrokiem. Widocznym było, że chciał ją o coś spytać, lecz nie śmiał. Mówili o Wenecji zdaniami urywanymi. Szli obok siebie, zatraciwszy dawną szczerość, jakby omackiem szukając tematów najłatwiejszych do zamaskowania istotnych myśli. Ale rwały się one na usta mimo woli i uparcie. Męczyli się tym i pomimo radości spotkania ciążyli sobie oboje. Wreszcie Kasia spytała wahająco: — Powiedział pan, że jest tu przejazdem. Skąd? — Jadę ze Szwajcarii, gdzie zwiedzałem gospodarstwa małorolnych, a głównie mleczarstwo. Chciałbym zastosowywać do naszych warunków niektóre wzory. — Więc zajmuje pana gospodarstwo? Architektura wszakże była pańskim celem? — I nie wyrzekam się tego fachu, jakkolwiek skieruję go ku budownictwu wiejskiemu. Bardzo jest zaniedbane, pole do działania nadzwyczaj szerokie i wdzięczne. Pragnę na nim rozwijać swoją pracę i dążenie by wsie nasze udoskonalać pod tym względem. Ale jako gospodarz na roli chcę i muszę dbać również o kulturę własnej zagrody i moich współbraci. Jest dużo do roboty, że zaś mamy sporo łąk w naszych okolicach, przeto i mleczarstwo i hodowla przedstawia dział do rozwoju bardzo podatny. A jakże postępują prace architektoniczne pani? Kasia machnęła ręką z niechęcią. — Ta budowla pani we Lwowie wyborna. Powinna być dla pani zachętą do dalszej pracy i to nie byle jakiej. Słyszałem, że pani stara się o koncesję... — Ach... nie mówmy o tym! Tak, miałam dużo projektów, plany mam wykończone — ale... Umilkła i znowu nastała kłopotliwa chwila milczenia. Wieczór zapadał. Na placu Św. Marka otoczyły ich rzesze gołębi. Rozwiewne szumne skrzydła białe, popielate i srebrzysto lśniące sypały się zewsząd, opadały masowo na przechodniów. Gruchały rzewliwie i radośnie, spacerując swobodnie po tym swoim placu. Różowe refleksy zachodu barwiły nieskalane pióra tonami purpury, tęczą mieniły się smukłe szyje ptaków, dzioby miały barwę korala. Dziwna pogoda była w tym poufałym i przyjaznym obcowaniu ptaków z ludźmi. Andrzej i Kasia owiani skrzydłami tych pieszczochów białopiórych, spojrzeli na siebie śmielej i oboje się uśmiechnęli, bo nadleciało ku nim wspomnienie. — Pamięta pani gołębie na podwórzu, w domu, gdzie pani mieszkała we Lwowie? — U poczciwych Łyszoniów! Pamiętam! Pan im porobił klatki obok mego okna i budziły mnie raniutko gruchaniem. Nazywaliśmy je — nasze gołębie. Och, dobre to były czasy studenckie, wesoło, swobodnie! — A wszelkie kłopoty pokrywał dobry humor i wiara w przyszłość — dodał Dębosz. — Często i pańska energia przyczyniała się do polepszenia humoru. Byłeś kolego jedynym przyjacielem wyzbytym zupełnie egoizmu. Chyba nikt z naszej paczki nie zapomniał waszego serca, ani ja tym bardziej — dodała prędko. Spojrzał na nią bystro i spuścił oczy. Wydała mu się wzruszona, odczuł, że jest nieszczęśliwą. Odgadywał powód, lecz milczał. Ale raz draśnięta struna jej uczuć nie mogła już dłużej być niemą. Chodzili po placu Piazzetty, błądzili po wąskich uliczkach Wenecji, zatopieni w rozmowie już szczerej, już ufnej jak dwoje rodzeństwa, jak prawdziwi przyjaciele. Kasia pod wpływem jego serdeczności, sama nie wiedziała, jak i kiedy zwierzyła mu swoją mękę i swój zamiar wyjazdu do Neapolu. Wyznanie jej sprawiło na Andrzeju ogromne wrażenie, lecz nie było dla niego rzeczą nieprzewidzianą. Gdy dał jej to delikatnie do zrozumienia, zdziwiła się, uczuła się nawet dotkniętą. — Skąd pan mógł przeczuwać moje przeżycia, wszak pan męża mego nie znał. — Jednakże dla mnie większą niespodzianką było zamążpójście pani, tak nagłe, niż obecna... sytuacja. Państwo oboje pochodzicie z tej samej sfery, ludzi możnych i świetnie urodzonych, ale pani charakter, pani usposobienie, pani ideały tak się bardzo wyodrębniają od indywidualnych cech pana Zebrzydowskiego, że nie można było wątpić, iż przyjść musi chwila obecna. Kasia milczała. Siedzieli na ławce pod kolumnami pałacu Dożów. Oczy młodej kobiety zanurzone w roztoczy lagun przyćmiły się chmurą niechęci z powodu jego słów. Uczuła leciutkie drgnienie nagłego niezadowolenia, że wszczęła tę rozmowę. Dębosz odgadł jej myśli. Brwi zsunęły mu się na czole. Rzekł trochę głuchym głosem. — Daleki jestem od analizowania psychiki pana Zebrzydowskiego i... nie mam do tego prawa. Ale psychika drogiej koleżanki, którą znam i wysoko cenię, to co innego i do zrozumienia jej mam prawo, prawo bardzo oddanego przyjaciela. Umilkł na moment, po czym mówił znowu, patrząc jasno w oczy Kasi. — Pan Zebrzydowski swoim urokiem, bo zdaje się, że to się tak nazywa, nagiął pani duszę i serce do siebie, po prostu zasugestionował panią. Pod wpływem tej narkozy pani dała się nagiąć jego woli. Ale pani nie złamała się i pani się nie złamie, bo to nie leży w jej charakterze. Pani się już ocknęła, tylko oszołomienie dotąd nie minęło, gdyż zbyt silny był dur. I... dlatego właśnie by ten niebezpieczny dur naprawdę nie złamał pani, jechać tam nie radzę, pani tam jechać nie może! — Dlaczego? Wszak jeśli ja... trzeźwieję, moim obowiązkiem jest ocalić mego męża od takiego duru, od zatraty. — Pani go nie ocali... — Dlaczego? — Bo to nie jest dur, to natura. Kasia zamyśliła się. Jak on przeczuwał Wara! Czyż on go znał? Dębosz mówił dalej nie patrząc już na nią. — Natura i szał sprzeciwu nie znoszą dopóki nie nastąpi wyładowanie i zmęczenie. Wtedy dopiero można reagować. — Więc ja... teraz? — Pani teraz powinna wrócić do Kromiłowa, by ukoić stargane nerwy i uspokoić burzę wewnętrzną. Pani musi być mocna i silna. Przed panią dużo walk, zmagań się z sobą i z losem. Ale pani przezwycięży się i pani zwycięży. Czy to będzie zwycięstwo nad złym losem, czy zwycięstwo nad sobą, w każdym razie będzie to triumf jej siły duchowej, jej natury nad słabością... innych. Kasia spuściła głowę. W słowie „innych” odgadła Wara i uczuła gorzki żal, że nie zdołała zatrzymać go przy sobie, że on potrafił nagiąć ją do siebie, a ona była tak słaba... Dębosz, jakby czytając w jej myślach, mówił łagodnym, miękkim głosem: — Nikt się z nas nie spodziewał, że pani, właśnie pani, poświęci najpiękniejszą swoją przyszłość, wybitne zdolności, marzenia, których byłem świadkiem we wspólnej pracy, że wszystko to pani złoży w ofierze tak łatwo i bezkrytycznie... Umilkł, ale Kasia wiedziała, co chciał powiedzieć. — Jako przyjaciel pani pragnąłbym dla niej szczęścia, pani mi wybaczy, nie wierzyłem w trwałość jego. Znam pani zapatrywania socjalne, więc ani na chwilę nie wątpiłem, że ideał rodzinnego ogniska pociągnie panią,i że pani rodzinę założy. Ale nie tak nagle i nie taką. Zapewne wdzieram się zbyt śmiało w tajniki pani życia, jednakże, zawsze tylko na zasadzie przyjaźni czynię swoje uwagi. I twierdzę, że prawdziwy ideał rodziny, w której ognisko nigdy nie wygasa, musi się składać z dwojga ludzi stworzonych dla siebie... i stworzonych w ogóle dla rodzinnego gniazda. Bo nie wszyscy odpowiadają takiemu powołaniu. Dwoje ludzi o różnych zapatrywaniach na świat i życie, ludzi, których natury indywidualnie zdają się pochodzić z dwóch odmiennych planet, mogą się z sobą wybornie bawić, ale nigdy nie wiązać się na wspólne długie życie. Taki konglomerat staje się wkrótce nieszczęściem dla jednej strony o ile nie dla obojga. Pod strzechą takiego domu płomień rodzinny nie rozpali się świetnym stosem, lecz będzie się tlił, pełzał w popiele zwątpienia, aż zgaśnie bezpowrotnie. W takim związku skoro się nawet stworzy rodzinę, nigdy ładu nie będzie. Pozostanie zawsze tylko sztuczny zlepek dwojga męczenników skutych obowiązkiem i wspólnością życiowych spraw, lecz duchowo obcych sobie i rozgoryczonych neurasteników. — Zdawałoby się jednakże, że... miłość to najlepszy probierz do szczęśliwego doboru i związku — rzekła Kasia w głębokiej zadumie. Dębosz wniknął oczyma w ciemny brąz jej źrenic. Twarz jego męska, energiczna, miała wyraz niemal surowy. — Miłość, tak, ale wtedy tylko gdy poczęta jest ze źródeł duszy, z tych najtajniejszych źródeł, które biorą początek w rdzeniu ducha ludzkiego. Skoro dwa takie duchowe uczucia jednej miary i wartości spotkają się z sobą, choćby pociągnięte początkowo porywem zmysłów, wtedy ognisko domowe zapłonie jasno i równo. Gdy jednakże podłożem takiej pseudomiłości jest... szał, zachwyt polegający na zewnętrznych walorach, że już nie wspomnę o przyczynach innego rodzaju, wiążących tak często ludzi węzłem małżeńskim, wtedy dom przestaje być domem a jest sceną, przygotowaną do dramatu cichego lub głośnego albo areną dla skandalu i sensacji. Andrzej umilkł. Mrok otulił ich szarą płachtą, po której ślizgały się jaskrawe hafty blasków z latarń na Piazzecie. Długa złota igła światła przekłuwała lagunę od przystani aż ku klasztorowi St. Giorgio, tańcząc na spokojnym lustrze wód. Po chwilowej ciszy, mąconej tylko lekkim szmerem ludzkiego gwaru z oddali, nagle Kasia powstała. W oczach jej palił się jakiś żar szczególny. Dębosz patrzył na nią ciekawie. Ona wyciągnęła do niego rękę. — Do widzenia! Już późno. Idę do siebie. — Czy mogę odprowadzić panią? — Proszę. Mieszkam nad Canale Grandę. Poszli bez słowa. Wsiedli do gondoli. Kasia wymieniła pensjonat i popłynęli, znowu nic do siebie nie mówiąc czas dłuższy. Wreszcie Kasia rzekła niechętnie. — Jak ponure są te lodzie wieczorem. Wracam zwykle wcześnie do mieszkania, aby nie płynąć po tej ciemnej wodzie tymi czarnymi gondolami. Wstrząsnęła się. — Ja radzę pani wyjechać stąd jak najprędzej. — Dokądże pojadę?... — powiedziała to smutno i z przejmującym bólem. Wysiadając z gondoli w milczeniu podała mu rękę. Rozstali się. Andrzej nie spytał, czy może ją nazajutrz odwiedzić. Jej twarz blada i gorejące oczy miały w wyrazie coś takiego, że uczuł się względem niej onieśmielony. Na drugi dzień w południe podano jej bilet wizytowy Dębosza. Przyjęła go w salonie pensjonatowym. Zauważył od razu, że była jeszcze bledszą niż wczoraj. Miała podkrążone oczy i lekko nabrzmiałe powieki... Zdławił go żal. Musiał zapanować nad sobą, by nie ucałować jej ręki zbyt gorąco. — Przyszedłem panią pożegnać. — Jak to, pan wyjeżdża?! — Tak pani. Muszę. Pozwoliłem sobie na parę dni takiego zbytku, wracając ze studiów w Szwajcarii jak to już opowiedziałem wczoraj. Zboczyłem dużo na południe, by zobaczyć Wenecję. Miałem szczęście, spotkałem panią. Trzeba wracać do pracy, do domu. Otworzyła oczy szeroko, zdumiona. — Pan ma dom rodzinny? — Tak, dom swój w Zagórzanach, matkę i brata, który jest w szkole. — Ach, więc po dawnemu!... Myślałam, że pan już żonaty. — Nie pani. Jej zrobiło się jakoś lżej. Doznała wrażenia, że ktoś bliski został przy niej, że nie jest samą. Patrzyła na niego. Był lekko zmieszany i miał spuszczone oczy. — Więc pan dziś... odjeżdża? — Chciała powiedzieć — opuszcza mnie — lecz się wstrzymała. — Za parę godzin. A pani? — Ja?... — zawahała się. Odczuł, że zadrżała. Ale wnet odrzekła, udając swobodny ton głosu. — Mówiłam panu, dokąd jadę. — I pani nie zmieni projektu i pani sądzi, że jej sił starczy. — Nie miałabym ich tylko na powrót do pustego domu, do domu nad którego dachem rozwiał się dym... Porwał jej ręce w uścisk serdeczny. — Droga pani, koleżanko, niech pani nie przyczynia się sama do zupełnego wygaśnięcia domowego ogniska. Niech pani wróci, niech pani to ciepło domu swego zachowa, niech je pani pielęgnuje pieczołowicie z wiarą, że mąż zatęskni sam do ciepła waszego domu i wróci, pomimo wszystko wróci i będzie pani wdzięczny za zachowanie tego ognia. A może potem, razem, oboje już nie pozwolicie by wygasnął i zapłonie na nowo. — Nie płonął nigdy — wybuchnęła. — Błysnął świetną rakietą i zgasł. Czy pan sądzi, że z popiołów takich może się rozpalić znicz? Niech pan będzie szczery! Nie chcę komunałów. Sama widzę i przeczuwam prawdę. — Przeczucia bywają niekiedy mylne, gorsze jest ujrzenie prawdy — i dlatego raz jeszcze błagam, panią, nie jedź tam! — Właśnie chcę zobaczyć, chcę zgłębić całą przepaść mojej ruiny. — Pani Kasiu!! — Może mnie ta świadomość dopiero otrzeźwi. — A jeśli przeciwnie? — O nie! Pan miał słuszność, ja za silna jestem by ginąć dla mrzonki i za ambitna. — I pani pojedzie taka sama?... Czyż brat pani pozwolił jej wyruszyć samej na tego rodzaju wycieczkę? — Nie opowiadałam się nikomu. Nikt z rodziny nie wie, gdzie jestem. Gdyby Kromiłów wywędrował z kraju, zapewne powstałby alarm i protesty, ale ja!... — Gorycz przez usta pani przemawia. Gdybym ja mógł, gdybym był w możności i... w prawie! — zawołał. Okropny ból i niepokój wyrył się na jego twarzy. Oczy pociemniały z wrażenia. — Panie Andrzeju, pan jeden wie, gdzie jestem i dokąd jadę. Oni tam zapewne dowiedzieli się już, że brałam paszport zagraniczny, ale więcej nie wiedzą nic. Proszę i ufam że pan spotkanie się ze mną zachowa w zupełnej tajemnicy. Wszak mogę na to liczyć?... — Tak, pani najdroższa, ale z warunkiem, że ja będę zawsze wiedział, gdzie pani jest i co się z nią dzieje! Podała mu ręce. — Dobrze. Przyjaźń pańska będzie może często jedynym ciepłem i ucieczką moją w chwilach ciężkich... A tymczasem niech pan chwilkę zaczeka. Wyszła z salonu, w minutę wróciła niosąc dwa duże albumy i ciężkie pudełko, owinięte w papier. — Chciałam pana prosić, drogi kolego o wręczenie tych rzeczy pewnemu chłopczynie, w Kromiłowie, nazwiskiem Tomek Kostrzewa. To go zaciekawi. Proszę mu powiedzieć... mój Boże, czy napisać do niego, gdyby pan nie chciał osobiście, że wrócę i żeby się nie martwił, a tymczasem korzystał z tego co zostawiłam. I żeby się stale uczył w szkole miejscowej do czasu, aż... aż wrócę. Łzy zaszkliły w jej oczach. Dębosz nic nie rozumiał, ale zgiął się do rąk Kasi i długo oderwać ust od nich nie zdołał. A ona jakby nagle uspokojona zawołała prawie wesoło. — Mam świetną myśl! Pojedziemy razem przez laguny, jedną stację do Mestro, a stamtąd już różne powiodą nas drogi.